lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Dyson
Biography Dyson is a homicide detective in the human world, working out of the 39th Division Homicide Squad. Though, at first glance, he appears middle-aged, he was born as a wolf-shifter centuries before the events portrayed in the show and, as such, is actually quite old. It's not clear what his exact age is but estimates suggest he's over 1500. He spent centuries in Ireland serving a wolf-shifter king with his childhood friend, Stefan. In terms of shifter tradition, warriors like Dyson fearlessly and unquestioningly believed in total loyalty to the King. This changed when his King betrayed and had his best friend, Stefan, killed to acquire Stefan's wife, Ciara. After this, Dyson apparently left his former pack for good, becoming, in effect, a lone wolf. Personality Dyson is often short tempered and easily aggravated. He is also fearlessly and unquestioningly loyal to his friends and displays a certain respect for rules and the law. However, he shows willingness to bend rules in order to serve his friends, particularly Bo. Centuries ago, when Dyson was part of a wolf pack, he believed in total loyalty to the pack's king. This only changed when his king betrayed and had his best friend, Stefan, killed to acquire Stefan's wife, Ciara. After this, Dyson left the pack for good, becoming, in effect, a lone wolf. This might explain why Dyson sometimes comes off as cold. Relationships *Trick, a Light Fae elder and bartender/ owner of The Dal, a popular fae hangout; Trick and Dyson have a close relationship that spans centuries. Dyson is one of the few people who know that Trick is the Blood King and will do as the Blood King asks. *Hale, another Light Fae detective and a Siren, is Dyson's partner and closest friend, despite some strains on their friendship. Despite being of Noble blood, he accepts being the "side-kick' to Dyson's "alpha-dog." *Kenzi, a human, is Dyson's friend, although their friendship is occasionally negatively affected when his relationship with Bo fails, and as such she has stated to in Mirror, Mirror that "when Dyson left you it wasn't just your heart he broke." Still Dyson and Kenzi often support each other in bad situations, including him agreeing not to leave her while she is dying in Food for Thought, and Kenzi risking her life to retrieve him in Lachlan's Gambit. When the Kitsune Inari took on Kenzi's appearance and Dyson accidentally killed her in The Kenzi Scale, he was clearly devastated at the thought that he might have killed the true Kenzi- currently doubting his decisions and memories due to an attack by Tamsin-, hugging Lauren in relieve when she confirmed that the body before him was Fae. *Bo the succubus and Dyson's relationship first started out as strictly 'sex-for-healing-only', as Dyson made it clear that he didn't want to be in a relationship with her (mostly because Trick told him to). They eventually became 'Friends with Benefits' and decided to just have fun and heal without emotions or feelings. Soon, they develop feelings for each other and start to really fall in love. He sacrificed his love for her to the Norn to help her in a battle against her mother, Aoife. It is later revealed that wolves mate for life, and he sacrificed his love of Bo, so he can never love anyone again. However, Kenzi coerced the Norn into returning Dyson's love. This relationship is sometimes referred to as Team Dyson. *Ciara is reunited with Dyson in the episode BrotherFae of the Wolves. They then start a romantic relationship. Their relationship ends in Midnight Lamp when Dyson tells Ciara that he can never love a woman again because of what he sacrificed for Bo. He does, however, tell her that if he could love her, he would. *Apparently, Dyson had a brief but intense relationship with the Water Nymph Daphne but failed to call her back. *Hale's sister Val has shown more than a passing interest in Dyson which he began to reciprocate until Hale interrupted them. Powers and Abilities Like all Wolf-Shifters Dyson can shift into a wolf. Trivia * Kris Holden-Ried has also appeared as a werewolf in the latest Underworld movie Underworld: Awakening, although his character of Quint was far larger and more violent towards humans. * When an interviewer asked Holden-Ried about playing werewolves in both Underworld: Awakening and in Lost Girl, he pointed out: "Dyson is not so much a '''werewolf' as he is a shifter. He doesn’t lose control of himself at a full moon."'' http://collider.com/kris-holden-ried-lost-girl-underworld-4-interview/136700/ Category:Fae Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Light Fae